


Undercover Agent Yasmin Khan

by xXLunaXx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLunaXx/pseuds/xXLunaXx
Summary: Agent Khan has a new mission: To spy on The Doctor at a charity gala. But then things don't go as planned... (AU)





	Undercover Agent Yasmin Khan

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be filled with more action and drama. Enjoy. :-)

London - 9:16pm

Agent Khan slowly made her way through the crowd, inconspicuously scanning everyone. A lot of people were gathered tonight in this big and glamorous ballroom. The floor was white marble and the room was lit up by a big, sparkling chandelier.

The first thing she noticed were the beautiful women in dresses or even better, beautiful women in suits. Talking with each other, laughing, drinking. Nothing out of the ordinary until she spotted someone on the dance floor.

A woman. Dancing rather terribly but with joy and with a dorky grin on her face. She was quite tall. Blonde hair, almost shoulder length. Pierced ears. Wide, blue trousers, held up by a pair of yellow suspenders. A dark blue shirt with rainbow colored stripes, tucked into her pants. Her bright grey coat fitted the description as well.

'So this is my target', Yasmin thought, smiling. 'This is the doctor.'

 

——

8:31pm

 

It was a friday night when undercover agent Yasmin Khan’s phone rang. She just wanted to leave her flat to meet a girl at the new mexican restaurant down the street. She hasn’t had a date in months so she was excited to get her game on again.

The last couple of weeks have been lonely. Her job didn’t make it easy for her to meet new people because no one can know about her job and sharing the wrong kind of information could cost her position. Tonight was supposed to change that but… apparently not.

Yasmin answered the phone. "Yaz I need you tonight. It is urgent, very urgent", her boss said impatiently. "Didn’t you say you wanted something different? This is different." Yaz let out an agonised groan. "Please, not tonight I-" But she was interrupted. "Yasmin Khan. There’s an Alien in London. She is called The Doctor. We don’t know what she is up to but we need eyes on her. Immediately." Her boss finished. Yaz was baffled. "An Alien? In London? What the…", she mumbled but she had indeed asked for something different, something new, so this was her opportunity.

Yasmin had to seize it, no time for questions. "Okay boss. Where do I have to go, what do I have to wear?"

 

8:47pm

Yasmin took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly while checking herself out in the mirror. Last time she wore this classic black and white tuxedo was when she got promoted to special agent. It seemed ages ago. She fought hard for that position, never giving up on a case. Chasing gangsters, spying on mafia bosses. When one of her agent friends gave up because they couldn’t take the pressure or fear anymore it only made her want to fight harder and work harder to keep the human population safe.

But she wasn’t satisfied. She wanted more. Her boss had sent her the address earlier. There was a charity gala tonight but apparently it was more of a charity party with many young, influential people. Raising money to give homeless people a home, a real home. Not on the streets. There didn’t seem to be anything suspicious about that so far.

Yaz was thankful she didn’t have to wear high heels, not ideal at all when chasing aliens. She went with all black old skool vans, comfortable and reliable. The tuxedo suited her perfectly and the white shirt on her dark skin flattered her. Yasmin put on some red lipstick and dark eye shadow. She wore the wavy hair loose.

This almost felt like getting ready for a date after all, she smirked but her smirk suddenly turned into a frown. 'Shit, my date!' Yaz unlocked her phone and quickly sent a message to the girl she was suppose to meet. 'I hope she will give me a second chance', she thought and almost forgot to tuck her pistol into the back of her pants.

Now special agent Khan was ready to go. 'You better be worth it, alien lady…'

——

9:16pm

Now here Yasmin was. Keeping eyes on the alien, easy. The music was rather jazzy and the people were dancing friskily and wild. For a while she was captivated by the doctor moving, spinning, laughing and what it seemed to be, having the time of her life. 'What a strange creature.'

The song ended, people were leaving the dance floor laughing, the vibe was pretty cheerful and relaxed. Then a slow, romantic song started playing. Yaz was staring the whole time without noticing and only snapped out of her little hypnosis when the doctor was looking her in the eyes, making her way across the dance floor, towards Yasmin, who was clearly confused.

The alien came closer and Yaz froze. She wanted to turn around and leave quickly, get away from these people and hide somewhere where she wouldn’t be discovered but she somehow couldn’t. It felt like she was glued to the floor. Before she could think of a solution it was already too late. Her eyes widened and her heart almost stopped when the doctor stood right in front of her, reached for her hand and gently pulled her onto the dance floor.

Yasmin looked around in panic, trying to find a way out of this situation she now found herself in. And that situation was standing in the middle of the dance floor. The doctor’s warm hands found their way to her waist. Yaz swallowed hard. 'Fuck. What is wrong with me. This is not good. No, actually this is really bad.' she thought. 'Guess it’s time to proof that I’m the best agent. Time to play it cool.'

She smiled lightly and put her arms around the doctors neck. The alien was smiling the brightest smile so that little wrinkles appeared around her eyes. Eyes that were of a sunny brown in the core, a lush green in the middle, surrounded by a dark blue ring. 'Wow. She is actually really cute.' Yasmin realised and then noticed the doctor was blushing under her stare which made her blush herself, quickly looking away and clearing her throat in embarrassment. 'Be professional!' She told herself.

They were moving slowly to the music. She felt strangely safe and protected with the hands of this alien on her body. The light was dimmed and Yasmin could see a couple kissing each other next to them. The doctor saw it too and bit her lip awkwardly which made her smile a little. Yaz couldn’t believe this was happening but she finally managed to sort her thoughts, feeling more relaxed and focused. Time to find out what she is up to.

Agent Khan leaned forward so that the doctor was able to understand what she was saying. "What is your name?", she asked. "I’m the doctor. What is your name?", she replied smiling but Yaz felt like she was being observant as well. "My name is Hayley." She answered with confidence since she used that name quite often as a fake name. "What is a doctor doing at this event?", she added, trying not to sound like she was interrogating her. "An emergency can always happen Hayley. I’m here to make sure no one dies, especially not such a charming and charismatic young woman like you", she answered amused and Yasmin suddenly felt a warm, tingling feeling in her stomach. 'What a… dork!', she thought.

Normally she could keep her cool but there was something about this woman…. or well, about this alien, that was so fascinating. She was just about to ask her next question when there was a gunshot in the back of the hall which triggered complete chaos.

Agent Khan moved away from her dance partner while her hand swiftly moved to the back of her pants where her pistol was tucked. People started screaming and shouting, running to the exit as fast as they could. Yaz stayed calm, trying to figure out where the sound of the gun shot came from. Her top priority was to not let the doctor out of her sight.

She turned her head to see the blonde haired woman running into the panicking crowd, shooting her one last smile before disappearing. She cursed. 'Great Job Agent Khan. Now go fix this.'


End file.
